


Penguin

by Secret_Glances



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Glances/pseuds/Secret_Glances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new Guardian in town, and it's Cupid.<br/>Jack Frost isn't so happy to find out everyone so easily believed in Cupid. Especially, when he had to work so hard to get kids to believe in him.<br/>But there's something Cupid knows that Jack doesn't, what could it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penguin

**.:*:.** _“I want you to know, I will always love you.”_ **.:*:.**

He didn’t know what it was that made him hate Cupid.

“Aye! Thanks, Frost. Everyone enjoys a nice romantic picnic on a fresh blanket of snow.”

Maybe it was because he laughed off everything Jack did to him.

“I wasn’t doing it to help you.”

Maybe it was because he had a really stupid Irish accent, even stupid-er than Bunny’s Australian one.

“Dotcha think oi know that? ‘sides, y’ know, the cold only calls for more cuddlin’ and huddlin’.”

Maybe it was the fact he didn’t have to wait as long as Jack did for people to see him – for kids to believe in him. He didn’t have to prove himself or do anything to make people know he was real. All he had to do was exist and everyone knew who Cupid was, the bringer of love. What? Did they think snow just fell out of the sky?…Okay, it did, but Jack is the reason winter exists. Isn’t that just as important, if not more? So maybe that’s why he feels so inclined to do things like cause blizzards on Valentine’s Day. Hey, Bunny said to leave Easter alone, he didn’t say anything about any other major holiday.

“Whatever…” Jack huffed, swinging his staff behind his shoulders, and rolling his eyes. He didn’t think people would actually enjoy the snow. Apparently, blizzards did make for more ‘huddling’ and ‘cuddling’. “…how did you even become a Guardian? These are kids. They shouldn’t be doing stuff like falling in love, kissing or dating. They’re _kids_.”

“What’s wrong with a lil love here’n there?” Cupid asked, as he pulled back his string and released an arrow onto an unsuspecting boy. Who then threw off his jacket and tossed it around the shoulders of a shivering girl.

Jack proceeded to gag.  “That’s usually what chubby, hairy, bawdy men say.”

“And what’s wrong with a lil hair and extra lovin’ either? You callin’ North _bawdy_?”Cupid accused, smirking.

“Are _you_ calling him fat and hairy?” Jack shot back, smiling devilishly.

“Eh, you make a point.” Cupid commented sheepishly, scratching at his arm and adjusting his bowtie nervously. Seriously, what kind of Guardian wears bowties? Shouldn’t he be wearing a diaper? That would be better. Than Jack could give him more trouble.

“I’m just saying, kids shouldn’t be in a hurry to grow up. They should be having fun! Playing games! Running away from cooties.” To make his point, Jack flicked his own bit of magic at the same boy, who then bent down and rolled up a ball of snow. Just as he was about to throw his creation, Cupid shot one more arrow sending the snowball into the ground and the boy into her arms.

“Who says children don’t understand love?” Cupid suggested, smiling proudly at his work, pushing Jack’s arm down as he tried for another ‘whirl of fun’.

“Haven’t you ever been a kid?”

“Indeed I was…” Cupid answered, gravely “…and I knew exactly what it was to love.”

It was hard to believe, because he seemed so serious, “well, then maybe you weren’t ever really a kid at heart.”

“That’s a harsh accusation, dotcha think?”

“Okaaaay…maybe kids get stupid crushes every now and again. But nothing serious.” Jack snorted, floating beside him glaring at the young and blossoming couple Cupid created. It wasn’t something easy for Jack to understand – crushes. He never got the chance to fall in love. He never found the right…anyone. He’s never even had a crush. His whole existence had been to have fun and to create winter as far as he could remember. He couldn’t recall much about his past life, except that he loved his sister. He loved her a lot. Other than that…nothing.

“Look, you just gotta accept I’m a guardian.” It was as though Cupid could read minds…could Cupid read minds? Was that a power you got for being the Guardian of love? “I got my own holiday, Frost. Oi can’t very well stop em from not knowin’ who Cupid is.”

“I’m-!” Jack pulled back, flustered. How did he know?! “I didn’t…whatever, I got better things to do.”

“I think you need to chill out.” Cupid laughed, and Jack just wanted to punch him in the face.

“Ha. Ha. And I know you’re the Guardian of Love and all, but _I_ think you don’t have to shop at David’s Bridal.” Referring to his chosen vest and bowtie.

“Says the boy still gettin’ his kicks from the kiddie section.” Jack gasped, grasping at his hoodie offended.

“Tooth thinks I look cool!”

“Tooth also thinks blood and gum looks cool.”

“Tch, I don’t have to take this from–“ But before Jack could finish his sentence, Cupid slapped a hand over his mouth. He was ten seconds away from biting him.

“Shush…look _there_.” Lucky for Cupid, he removed his hand. His eyes searched for what Cupid was looking at when his gaze rested upon a little boy. He was walking in front of the house of an elderly man sitting on his porch. What was Cupid thinking?!

“What are you–?” jack was flabbergasted, “on no, you’re not…That’s sick you–“

“Shh!” Before Jack could stop him, Cupid already released his arrow. It zoomed in on the young boy, and when it reached its target, Jack was ready to fly over there and stop him. However, Cupid held his arm and placed a single finger over Jack’s mouth telling him to shush. Finally, Jack watched as the boy ran up the steps to the man’s porch and took his hand, before climbing into his lap and throwing his arms around his neck. Suddenly, Jack quieted down, as the scene before him unfolded. The boy held on and nuzzled his face into his chest, while the elderly man buried his own face into the boy’s head holding him as well. It took a moment for Jack to realize, the man’s face was wet. It was quiet except for the soft whimpers of the man who’d been alone for far too long. Finally, when enough time had passed, he let go of the boy and smiled, patted his head, then went inside.

The boy trotted towards a waiting woman, and took her hand – his mother, “Honey, what were you doing over there?” She asked him.

The boy shrugged his shoulders and responded as if the answer were so obvious, “nothing, I was just helping him cry.”

Jack felt his heart melt.

Then, when he realized who the old man was, his heart broke.

“His name is Monty. He lost his wife quite recently.” _Cupcake_. “She loved your snow. I caught him staring at her while she was making snow angels once.” Jack could see it all again. Her pink outfits, his giant glasses. They were so young back then.

“He was sixteen when they were destined to fall.”  Cupid explained, smiling sadly, as he watched the man pick up an old unicorn figurine through the window of his house.

“He slipped on the ice, and everyone made fun of him.” Jack whispered, an ache growing in his chest.

“Twisted his ankle and cried.”

“She stomped over, never slipping once.”

“Picked em up, and carried him home.”

“They’ve been together ever since.” Jack felt his heart stop, “so he’s all alone now?”

“Not anymore.” Cupid responded, pointing towards the little boy and his mother walking back towards the house with a tray full of pink frosted cupcakes. He would never be alone again.

 “Love comes in all forms, Jack.” He was speechless, but for a moment he was glad someone like Cupid existed. If only to help the children he loved so dearly.

“So tell me somethin’.” Cupid demanded, breaking Jack from his thoughts.

“What?”

Leaning in closely, accidentally brushing his hand against his, smelling of milk chocolate and rose petals he uttered, “ _You think I got cooties?”_

He didn’t know why, but he knew that question was meant to embarrass him. Did it work? “Probably!” And with that he flew off in a hurry as his chest started to flutter. He could hear Cupid laughing far behind him. 

 

**.:*:.** _“You can’t love me. Not if you don’t stay with me.”_ **.:*:.**

 

Jack always enjoyed the rush of frosted shards blowing against his face when he flew. He loved the prickly sensation of ice against his skin, and the tight air of winter. The colder it was, the better. So he never minded whenever North called for him to come to the North Pole – the coldest place on earth. Although, the South Pole would beg to differ. He was happy to go, even if it meant he was probably in trouble…again.

“Oh ho, there is Jack Frost. I been looking for you.” North chortled, finding Jack playing rock em sock em robots with one of the yetis. Before getting up, he gave the yeti a fist bump and invited him to another round later.

“Hey, so did you call to tell me I already made the naughty list? February, already? _I’m good_.” Jack joked, pounding his chest proudly.

“As in beating record of April? Yes. However…NO! You are naughty.” North boomed, silencing the room, before filling it with his laughter, “get coal again. I saw what you had tried to do to Cupid.”

“Hey, who doesn’t love a candlelit picnic on a fresh blanket of snow?” Jack mocked, twirling his staff as he followed North to his office. Things like this always made Jack feel like the youngest of their pack, he probably was come to think of it. Did Bunnies live that long? How old was Tooth? Sandy was obviously the oldest of them all, and ready to crumble like…sand!  

North's eye twitched, he’d been watching. Santa is always watching. “Ah, yes. It is quite romantic. In fact, it was Annalise’s favorite.”

“Annalise?”

“Very, very late wife. Centuries ago, she was very beautiful.” North’s voice grew dreamy, remembering her and her beauty. This made Jack smile. Who knew North had a girl?

“Sooo…was she Mrs. Claus?”

“Naw, this was before I had been chosen. Before I become Guardian.” He continued, walking around the room, until he settled in the chair behind his desk. Jack leaned against his staff.

“You miss her?”

“She was the awe to my wonder…” His eyes sparkled with that famous wonder, until he slammed his fists into the table taking Jack by surprise, “…but NO!”

“What?”

“I will never miss her. However, I will always love her.” He explained, in the way where he doesn’t actually explain anything and waits for you to be more confused before he actually tells you what he means. Good old North. “Ah, you do not understand, no?”

“No. Not really…” Jack responded, running his fingers through silver hair.

“Can you miss someone if they are always there? No, right? Well she is always right here–“ North then pointed to his chest lovingly, and Jack understood, “–she is always right here for guiding me, and giving me all the love I will ever need.”

“Oh no, North…are you telling me that…that…”

“Yes?”

“She was a gingerbread person and you ate her?!” Jack didn’t know North could move so fast, but he already him slammed up against the wall.

“Do not make me ruffle you up, Jack Frost.” He snarled, growling into his face. Jack only laughed harder.

“I only kid! But…I see what you mean. Promise!” Jack swore, and North let him go, shaking his head.

“Connie had once loved as well.”

“So he said.”

“That is how Man in Moon chose him.” North said, as he poured himself a mug of hot chocolate. He offered Jack some, but he shook his head. He preferred milkshakes or malts – anything with ice.

“What do you mean?”

That’s when the air in room grew serious, and North’s expression became grave. He took a long sip of his cocoa before finally disclosing, “he gave his life to save her.” So Cupid loved someone enough to…sacrifice his life for them? He didn’t know. He really didn’t know.

Jack was speechless, “I-I didn’t know.”

“Well…now you do.”

“Where can I find him? I need to apologize or something I’m…I’m such a jerk!”

“I know. You’re on naughty list.” North chuckled, almost beaming. If it weren’t the fact, he was one hundred percent certain the man could beat him down, Jack would shove him. “Connie is actually somewhere here now. He is looking for you too.”

“He’s looking for me?”

“Yes.” North answered, pointing towards the door, and sure enough there was Connelly, Cupid, the Guardian of love…with a tray of cupcakes? North said nothing, as he walked right by them and continued to order around the yetis in the rest of the building. He planned this, Jack wasn’t stupid. Santa Claus was forcing him to play nice. Not cool, Santa.

 “Here.” Cupid, pushed the tray towards Jack, and he took it not really knowing what else to do. They were frosted blue, and had white sprinkles.

“Cupcakes?”

“I hear you like icin’ a lot.” Jack was torn between laughing and slapping his forehead. That had to be the worst pun he’s heard yet. “Betcha thought I would say frostin’.” Scratch that, now he’s he heard the worst pun ever.

“Seriously?”

“Bunny had a couple laughs.”

“He didn’t help you make these did he?” Jack picked up a cupcake and examined it carefully, before taking a satisfying bite. It was soft and creamy, with a gooey center. Blueberry jam cupcakes. Who knew Cupid could bake? Was that also a power you got as the Guardian of love?

“Nah, em not much of a fan of carrot cake either.” Cupid smirked.

Jack smirked back, wiping his arm across his sleeve. He wouldn’t admit it aloud, but it was nice that they shared a moment like that. Cupid wasn’t all bad, Jack was being unfair. “Hey, Connelly?” he said with a sheepish smile, pulling at his hoodie.  

“ _Connie_.”

“Connie, I’m sorry.”

“Eh, for what exactly?” Connie quirked a single eyebrow, confused.

Jack sighed, shuffling his feet and looking down at the ground until he meekly confessed, “I was being petty, and I guess…”

“Jealous?” Connie grinned triumphantly. If North didn’t want Jack to place nice, he would have already chucked one of the cupcakes towards his head by now.

“Do we really have to go there?”

“Jack, you have the power to manipulate ice and blizzards. I point and shoot my arrows at people’s arses all day. Are ya really jealous of me?” Connie grinned at him, and Jack couldn’t stop the one creeping onto his own face. But he frowned, when he remembered why he hated Cupid in the first place.

“Everyone already knew who cupid was. You didn’t have to do anything.” He whined, kicking at the air, sitting on north’s desk slumped over. Connie sat next to him, there’s bodies scrunched up together. Jack almost thought Connie brushed his hand over his.

“People were believin’ in love long before I was chosen. You proved yourself out there. You reminded the world sometimes you need to chill out–” And as if on cue, one of Santa’s many toy trains came chugging through his office with a tray full of cookies “–and have a lil bit of fun.”

Connie’s smile was sincere, large and white. He had dimples on each cheek, and his eyes crinkled with joy. He was one of those people with a face so friendly it always appeared familiar. At least, to Jack, looking at him felt habitual. It was nice. “So um…what are the cupcakes for? A peace offering?”

“Nah, they ain’t a peace offerin’.” Suddenly, Connie took his hand, and Jack instantly knew those touches weren’t accidental. “I’m askin’ you to be my Valentine.”

“Oh, yeah, totally makes sense!” It however, took a moment for his brain to realize what was going on. “ _What?”_

“Em askin’ you. To be. My _Valentine_. Got ice in yer ears, do yah?” Jack froze. He didn’t say anything, no. Instead he flew up, backing away slowly, and took off out of the office as fast as he could. However, with giant fluffy wings like his, Cupid was quick to catch up. White feathers falling behind him, like falling snow.

“Jack, what color are my eyes?”

“Connie, we’re not really doing this are we?” Jack begged, trying his best to get away, but the business of flying toy airplanes, hurrying yetis, and silly elves kept getting in the way. Finally, he landed on a porch looking out at the toy construction wing.

“Answer the question.” Connie demanded, backing Jack into a railing, not letting him get away this time.

“Is this what you think romantic is? Because, it really, _really_ is not and–“

Connie cut him off and grabbed his face with both hands pulling him towards his own, “ _what color are they_?” He asked again, more fiercely. His warm fingers dug into his icy cheeks.

“Uh…uh…” Connie glared down at him, as if he were an idiot until finally Jack spat out, “green.”

“My hair?”

“Brown?”

“Aye! Tooth! C’mere!” What was Tooth doing at the North Pole too? Was there a reunion or some meeting no one told him about?

“Are you boys getting along?” Tooth didn’t even try to hide the amusement on her face. Jack glared at her, but she didn’t seem to care.

“Yes ma’am, but I have to ask you somethin’.”

“Why is his tongue blue? What is it?” Tooth demanded to know, getting up close to Jack’s face examining his teeth. Guardians seriously had no sense of personal space anymore.

“Cupcakes, he’ll brush. What color are my eyes?”

“Man, you’re really weird.” Jack sputtered out, trying to escape Cupid’s hold, but Connie wouldn’t budge.

Tooth smiled brightly, and replied enthusiastically, “Blue!” What?

“My hair?”

“Blonde!” _What?_

“Thanks, that’d be it. Cupcake?”

“Oh no! None for me! I was going…what?! What do you mean? Sorry! Work calls!” And just like that, Tooth flew off with her fairies to business as usual.

Jack had gone from confused, to completely dumbfounded. He didn’t know what was the point Cupid was trying to make. He wasn’t even sure why Cupid was suddenly hitting on him either!

“Everyone expects cupid to be a giant blonde, blue eyed, guy with fluffy wings. So that’s how they see me.” Connie explained, finally letting go of Jack, whom rubbed at his face massaging his cheeks.

“What am I seeing then?” he questioned, hesitantly, not sure he would like the answer.

“Me.”

“And that means?”

“Before I tell you, you need to promise me you’ll stay cool.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “I can’t tell if you’re attempting be as funny as your day job or you’re being serious.”

“Both. You can see the _me_ me, Jack. That’s because you belong with me.”

“E-Excuse me?” Jack took a few steps away from Connie, not missing the dejection in his face. But he didn’t know what else to do. Not when, for the first time ever, someone was confessing to him. Not when that someone was the Guardian of Love for goodness’s sake. Not when that someone was someone he thought he hated. How was he supposed to respond when the Guardian of love was telling him they were…soul-mates? Together? Something not platonic?

“I teach kids how to love. But em still responsible for bringin’ people together with their _one_. Lucky you, your one is _the_ Guardian of Love.”

His chest thumped wildly.

His mouth went dry.

His head spun.

Running out of options, and confused as can be, Jack did the only thing he could think of. He took off. Not missing the hurtful look in Connie's eyes. It made his chest pang, but he didn't know what to do. He knocked down a few piles of toys on the way, along with some yetis, but he had to get out of there. He knew he probably hurt Connie’s feelings, but what else was he supposed to do? He didn't know what to do. Did he even like guys? Should he even like Connie? Does he even like him at all?

He didn’t know what to do.

**.:*:.** _“You’ll have my heart, babe.”_ **.:*:.**

 

How could Connie be _his_ one if North said he actually gave his life to save someone he loved? Wouldn’t that person be Connie’s one leaving Jack with…well…no one?

Jack didn’t want to be with no one. It wasn’t as though he’s never wished for loved like everyone else. So did he want love? Yes. Should it be Connie? Who knows! But he guessed the real question was: did he _want_ Connelly, Guardian of Love, to be his soul-mate?

Honestly, Jack didn’t know the answer to that question himself. He just met the guy. He kind of hated him to begin with. Then, of course, there was that other issue he was having…

“Alright, Connie, how could I be _your_ one if you already have an er…one?” Jack demanded to know. He just caught Connie as he already made his rounds in Burgess, Pennsylvania. Jamie’s granddaughter, S. J., recently got a new boyfriend. Jack made sure to make a mental note to freeze the boy’s underwear should he ever wrong Sophie in any way. 

“Jack, is there somethin’ I missed you want to tell me?” Connie questioned, wiping his hands off satisfied at his work, watching the boy carry Sophie home after playing in the snow.

“I don’t know, sounds like there’s a lot you should be telling _me_.” Connie looked at him, and Jack was just happy to know he was willing to awknowledge him after he ran away like a coward. 

Connie sighed and shook his head at him. “You can see me for who I am, or at least who oi used to be, because you are meant to be mine,” he explained, as if he were telling Jack for the hundredth time, yes it snows when it’s cold. 

“Caaaaan we not say I’m yours…liiiiike, until we know for sure that’s actually a fact?” Jack suggested with clear annoyance. He crossed his arms in a huff, but that only made Connie chuckle.

“It is true love, when someone can see and love you for who you really are. And you can _see me._ Literally.” Connie pointed to his eyes to emphasize his point, which only made Jack want to send frost crystals up his nose.

“Alright, we’ve established this like a zillion times. I can see you.” Jack did his best to bite back the frustration he was feeling, so he flew up into a tree and swung from a branch. Playing games always relaxed him.

“What kids see, and the other spirits see, is how Eros is su’posed to ‘pear. The original cupid, em guessin’.” Connie called up to him, leaning against his bow. It was dark, strong, lean, and long – the perfect frame for him. Jack would never say it aloud, but the cupid look really suited Connie in his opinion.

“So you’re saying, I can see how you’re supposed to look because I’m supposed to…’more than like-like’ you?” Jack scoffed.

“Or _love_.” He almost fell off his branch when he realized Connie flew right up next to him. He did fall and smash into a pile of snow when Connie whispered into his ear, “even _lusting over_ is acceptable I su’pose.” He knew he did that on purpose.

“Uh…” Jack didn’t think it was possible for him to blush, but he still looked away pretending to be busy wiping the snow off his hoodie, “…how is this even decided?”

“I dunno, oi can’t really tell yuh. I just get the lists and I do what oi must. With the help of a few cherubs, course.” Connie shrugged his shoulders frowning with complete earnestness. He really didn’t know. That wasn’t going to help Jack at all.

“Look, I’m not…I don’t even…what about that girl you loved?” He was already confused enough about his own feelings. He thought he might know Connie’s feelings, but what about the girl? What about her?

What about the fact he gave his life for her?

What about her?

“What girl are you referrin’?”

“North told me what happened.” Time froze, and Jack didn’t know what he was hoping to hear. He knew the subject was probably sensitive for the Connie, but he had to know. Connie gave him a blank stare not really understanding, but then something changed in his look. Jack knew Connie then understood exactly whom he was talking about, and he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

“You mean the girl I loved with ev’ry fiber of my bein’, who I died to save?” He voice was deep and sullen. His eyes grew dark, and shiny.

Jack gulped, already feeling shameful for asking at all, “yeah, her.”

Connie didn’t say anything at first; instead, he leaned against his bow just drumming his fingers against its side. Finally, his wings fluttered slowly, until he took off towards the town lake. Jack knew to follow. When Connie landed, he sat down beneath a tree that glittered from the night snow. His face buried in his arms leaning against his knees. He didn’t say anything yet, but Jack knew to sit down next to him, and to listen carefully. He knew this wasn’t really something Connie went around telling a lot of people…or the other Guardians, besides North, for that matter. Did this mean Connie could trust him? Should that even matter right now?

There was a moment when Jack thought Connie wasn’t going to say anything, but then he lifted his head and spoke with a clouded tone, “her name was Evelyn, and she was going to die without a cardiac transplant.”

“So you gave her your heart.” Jack’s hand shot up to his own chest, astonished, “literally.”

“Indeed. I was born with many other defects anyways, so I would have not had much longer to begin with.” There was a longing in his gaze, looking towards the sky. Whoever she was, she’s probably long gone now. He must miss her. “So I figured: might as well! Right?”

Jack swallowed, and asked, “Was it hard?”

“I loved her, so…” Flakes of sparkling white dusted over his rosy cheeks, melting into thin droplets that streamed down his neck. His eyes were half lidded, staring into the ground, until he looked back at Jack with a small smile. “… _not at all_.”

A hard lump formed in his throat, Jack didn’t really know how to feel, “Connie…I had no idea. That’s really…you really loved her.”

Connie looked up towards the sky memorized by the falling snow, probably dreaming of her. He probably missed her, how could he not? “How could I not?” She was important to him.  “She was my lil sister.” She was his sister?

“I thought…Your sister?”  

Connie chuckled softly, clearly amused. “Aye, the most darling and wonderful girl to ever live. Em glad she did. She got to do things I never would have been able.” He spoke wistfully, his smile never leaving his face. However, if Jack weren’t the guardian of fun, he would have missed that hint of mischief laced in Connie’s words. Cupid knew exactly what Jack thought…

That’s embarrassing…but yet…

“That’s why you were chosen to be a guardian.” …comforting.

That’s why Connie was–“The protector of love.”–he always knew where love should lay. He always knew when someone needed love. He always knew who was meant for whom. He knew when his sister needed him…

Jack paused, and twiddled with his staff for a long moment before revealing quietly, “that’s how I became a Guardian too.”

Looking him straight in the eye, Connie placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder before whispering gently, “I know.” …Of course, he knew. He knew that Jack needed someone. He knew Jack needed him. He felt the corners of his own mouth lift.

Somehow, that made him feel…safe. He’s never had a problem being himself – ever. Bunny could probably write up some Christmas jingles all about his…’boldness’. But knowing he could confide with Connie made him feel more secure than he’s ever had. Especially after centuries of being nothing but a myth no one knew. In those two words, he knew he now had more ground to stand on. He trusted all his friends. He really did, but this was different. It felt different, but it wasn’t something Jack knew how to put into words. Maybe that’s how he knows Connie is right about the two of them…

“Y’know, Jack. I know I said I haven’t a clue why certain people are the ones for certain people but…”As if reading his mind, Connie’s face was just within inches of his own. He smelt like milk chocolate and rose petals. Jack felt his heart pound against his chest. If he just tilted his head the right way, just a little closer he could–

“…maybe em your one since…”  Jack closed his eyes anticipating his next move, and soon he felt the warmth of Connie pressed against his lips: gentle and tender. Jack’s never actually done this with anyone before. When he pulled back, Jack already missed him.

“…what’s a lil _love_ without a lil _fun_?” Connie whispered against his lips, before surprising Jack with another light peck. 

“Don’t say things like that!” was all Jack could stutter out. He tried to keep his cool, but even as the Guardian with the ice powers, it was impossible for Jack Frost to chill out.

“Why? Em I embarrassin’ you?” Jack didn’t think it was possible, but he felt his face heat up. He was sure right there, he would melt and winter would never come again.  Connie, Guardian of Love, had accomplished the impossible feat. He did it with his stupid charm, his stupid green eyes, and his incredibly stupid Irish accent.

Why wouldn’t he stop staring at Jack with those stupid green eyes?! At least say something with that stupid accent!

Nervously, he stood up and playfully poked at Connie with his staff, before looking away and suggesting shyly, “shut up and I’ll take you ice skating.”

For a moment, he actually believed he would be rejected when Connie didn’t answer immediately. Then he realized, the jerk was taking his sweet time on purpose when Connie pulled his chin towards him wearing a sly grin. “I’d like that, Jack.”

With true boldness of Jack Frost, he took Connie’s hand into his own, squeezing it affectionately, “I’d like it too,” before pulling Connie towards him onto the ice, spinning around making circles as the moon shined down on them.

 

**.:*:.** _“You’ll have my love forever.”_ **.:*:.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Like a soulmate, he's your penguin." - Penguin, Christina Perri.


End file.
